


the club isn’t the best place to find a lover (i’m in love with your body)

by frnndtorres



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Liverpool F.C., M/M, ads comes to hendo's rescue, clubs, emre and phil if you squint, featuring two guys grinding to a catchy song because that's all I seem to be able to write nowadays, god only knows, hendollana, i'm hendollana trash and i don't know what to do about it, idk - Freeform, okay, once again, or something, please help, say it with me, why am i writing some other shit that are not my wips???, you'll never walk alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnndtorres/pseuds/frnndtorres
Summary: I may be crazy, don't mind mesay, boy, let's not talk too muchgrab on my waist and put that body on mecome on now, follow my leadI'm in love with the shape of youwe push and pull like a magnet dofor the prompt:‘i’m pretending to be ur bf bc u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u’ AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> no comments. idk what i wrote.
> 
>  
> 
> (title taken from: _Shape of You_ by Ed Sheeran)

There’s a reason— okay, actually there are _plenty_ of reasons, but anyways— Jordan doesn’t like clubs. His asshole friends know, everyone else knows, but why listen to him, right? Why just not drag him in and make him suffer?

That reason was sitting right next to him in the form of an obnoxious, drunk, way too touchy dude.

Sure, I mean, is not like Jordan doesn’t like getting hit on— who doesn’t, right? But this guy seemed to have completely forgotten what it meant to actually hit on someone and skipped right to the part were he just blatantly tried to get in that someone’s pants. And Jordan was definitely _not_ enjoying that.

“What did you say your name was?” the stranger asked in what Jordan supposed was a sultry voice, but didn’t really sound much like it. Or at least it wasn’t doing anything for him.

He sighed and slightly raised his fingers before taping them twice on the rim of his glass, urging the bartender to fill it up.

“I didn’t,” he mumbled, and then spoke a little louder so the guy to hear. “Jordan.”

The guy smirked at him, all teeth and darkened eyes and Jordan thought that if it were anyone else in his place, that person might’ve thought he wasn’t half bad. He had strong features; chiseled jawline and high cheekbones that the strobe lights at the club seemed to be intensifying, light eyes that might’ve been blue or green, even hazel, but Jordan couldn’t be bothered to pay enough attention to figure it out. His hair was a light brown-almost-blonde color that he didn’t particularly dislike and, from what Jordan could see, he seemed to have both arms completely tattooed.

Granted, he was hot. Just not Jordan’s type.

“Yours?” he added just for the sake of being polite, contemplating for a few seconds whether he should throw in a smile, ultimately deciding against it when he figured that it might come out as more of a grimace than anything else.

“Daniel,” the guy licked his lips in what was unmistakably a provocative action. “So _Jordan_ , what are you drinking?” He tipped his head towards Jordan’s glass, the one he had strategically placed his hand over to avoid someone slipping anything on it. _Better safe than sorry_ , he thought bitterly. “I’ll buy you a drink,” he winked.

Jordan narrowed his eyes before clearing his throat. “Oh, um, ah… that’s fine— I mean, you don’t really have to.” _Seriously, Henderson?_

Daniel chuckled, mumbling “you’re cute” before asking the bartender for another gin tonic. “That’s what you’re drinking, right?”

Jordan could only nod dumbly before promptly downing his current drink. If this guy was buying him drinks then he might as well get drunk enough to get through the night, which surely wasn’t the smartest course of action, but then again letting this guy talk to him for more than five minutes wasn’t either, so.

“Yes.”

He at least has the decency of blushing.

The bartender placed his new drink on the counter and Jordan tipped it towards Daniel gratefully before bringing it to his lips. However, it was in that exact moment that Daniel decided to grip Jordan’s upper thigh and mutter a rather forward “let’s get out of here, shall we?”

Jordan could feel the tears burning at the corner of his eyes before he started choking.

He coughed for what felt like a solid minute before finally managing to take big gulps of breath, little by little pulling himself together.

When he spoke, his voice was scratchy and rough like nails on a chalkboard. “I-I’m sorry.”

Daniel didn’t look startled at all as he simply smirked and repeated his previous question.

Jordan was at a total loss. How exactly was this guy not seeing anything of what just happened? What was he supposed to do now?

He didn’t have to dwell on it for too long, though.

“Baby! I’ve been looking for you _everywhere_. Where’d you run of to?”

Jordan was still thinking of nice ways to tell Daniel that he didn’t want to go anywhere else (unless it was his home, and alone), when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. His automatic response was to flinch and look to his side to try and find the source of his distress, but when he did, however, he was surprised to find not a mugger or death itself, but a normal-looking guy— a hot normal-looking guy to be precise. Even with Jordan himself sat on one of the bar stools, he could see the guy was shorter than him at least for a few inches. He wasn’t directly looking at him so the angle prevented him from getting a full view of his face, but he he could see his hair was a beautiful shade of auburn and looked way too much like a fluffy cloud.

He was still stopping himself from running a hand through the stranger’s hair when he heard Daniel speaking.

“And you are…?” His tone was uninterested and a little irritated, as if he was pissed some random dude had interrupted his flirting.

Too Sexy For My Shirt smiled at Jordan and raised his eyebrows expectingly. A rush of panic went through him as suddenly Jordan felt as if he was in the middle of a inside joke he definitely wasn’t part of.

“Um, well, you see… this is-”

“His boyfriend,” Aberchrombie & Fuck You Up came to the rescue as he figured Jordan was clearly not getting much of anything.

And then he did.

You could literally see the bulb turning on as Jordan’s eyes lit up and he shot Angel Eyes a grateful smile, before turning back to Daniel with the biggest shit-eating grin plastered all over his face.

“Daniel, this is my boyfriend-”

“Adam,” Bambi (or Adam, really, but Jordan had a long list of nicknames ready to be used.) cut in quick.

“ _Adam_ ,” Jordan nodded with a proud smile.

“Right…” Daniel skimmed his eyes over the both of them, blatantly unconvinced. “So how come you didn’t tell me you had a _boyfriend_ a few minutes ago when you were flirting with me?” He smirked.

Jordan was already opening his mouth to deny the whole thing when Adam beat him to it.

“I’m sorry, mate, but you probably read it all wrong. I’m sure little Hendo here wasn’t flirting, right, baby?” He turned to Jordan with a smile as bright as the sun.

However, Jordan, at that exact moment in time, had a few things running around his head. For starters, the fact that this guy that, hot or not, he had literally met only minutes ago called him ‘Hendo.’ That was, to say the least, rather unnerving and so should probably be at the top of his priorities at the moment, but he seemed to be way more preoccupied by the things that being called ‘ _baby_ ’ was doing to his well-on-its-way-to-getting-pissed body. And also how he kept thinking that Adam’s eyes might be the pretties shade of brown he’s ever seen in his entire life.

He felt the pressure on his waist slightly increasing and dragged his eyes away from Adam’s before mumbling a distracted “right.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes one more time before downing his drink in one go and standing up, clearly having had too much of the pair.

Jordan followed his retreating form until he was completely swallowed up by the mass of people and slowly let out a sight of relief. Yet his alleviation only lasted for a few seconds and soon enough his complete attention was back on the guy that was now occupying Daniel’s previous sit.

“Hendo,” was the only questionably coherent thing he managed to say after staring at Adam for a few seconds.

“You.” Adam’s eyes crinkled when he smiled and Jordan thought that he could probably cure cancer and stop wars with it.

“Yeah, _I know_ it’s me, but… how do you?” He kept frowning, utterly and completely confused.

Adam’s eyes went wide with realization before he tipped his head back and burst out laughing.

Jordan concluded he had 99% chances of fainting right that second.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I thought you’d had figured it out by now. We’ve met. Well… sort of.” Jordan’s confusion was growing by the second and Adam was quick to notice, giving him a small reassuring smile. “We work together. I’m Adam Lallana, the sports columnist? I’m pretty sure you’s job is to edit all my stuff.” He looked at Jordan with hope swirling in his eyes.

_Adam Lallana_.

( _“If you’re so obssesed with him then why don’t you just talk to him? Is not like you don’t already have an excuse. You both work for the_ same _magazine— the one you’re_ editor _at, Jord. Just go up to him and say you didn’t understand something of what he wrote, or whatever else, they’re endless possibilities. Plus I know you’d make the perfect couple, you just have to see the way he’s always yelling his head of at the Liverpool matches, Em keeps sending me snapchats and they’re hilarious.”_ )

Holy shit.

(Phil would be so proud of him right now.)

Realization dawned upon Jordan’s features as his mouth hung open and his eyebrows rose all the way up to his hairline.

“Oh. Oh! You’re Adam Lallana! Oh my god, I can’t believe we’ve never really met before. I mean, I do read all your stuff— and I totally love it— what you wrote about Liverpool last week was _so_ amazing, I almo-” he stopped for a second when he saw Adam’s amused expression and quickly cleared his throat, backtracking. “So yeah. Um yeah, I, uh, read everything. Because I’m your editor, you know? Like, I have to read everything. To edit it.”

Jordan felt like slapping his face with a brick, really, but he was surprise to find nothing but that half fond half amused smile still on Adam’s lips. Instead, he just blushed like a schoolgirl and Adam watched how the redness crept up his neck and dusted his cheeks with complete fascination.

“You wanna dance?” Adam asked suddenly and Jordan, unable to string one sentence together, nodded and let himself be dragged into the crowd.

They stopped in the center of the dance floor and Adam turned to him with a glint in his eye and a cheeky smile. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

For a second Jordan frowned with no idea of what he was talking about but he quickly remembered the heroic act and smiled apologetically. “Thank you! Really. That guy was getting a bit annoying.”

“Annoying?” Adam raised his voice over the music. “More like handsy.”

Jordan laughed, “That too!”

For a while they just swayed to the music— far too separated to be considered as together but close enough for no one to try and snatch either away.

Jordan wasn’t satisfied, though. He wanted more. And he wanted to do something about it, but he didn’t know if Adam would be comfortable with that. After all, that rescue could’ve been just that: saving a work colleague from a sticky situation. Nothing else.

“I love this song, man!” Adam yelled when the dj changed the tune.

“This song?” Jordan asked incredulously.

Adam just laughed and flipped him off, nonchalantly grabbing Jordan’s hands and guiding them towards his hips. His own arms went around the blonde’s neck and when Jordan looked down at him his eyes were wild.

Jordan gulped, eyes glued to Adam’s intense gaze.

“Dance with me, yeah?” he yelled over the music.

Who was Jordan to deny him?

Jordan didn’t know if Adam did this a lot, but the boy sure knew how to move, and it was driving him crazy. A few seconds in and he felt completely overwhelmed. His entire self, all of his senses were immersed in Adam. In the way he slightly gripped the small hairs at the nape of his neck, how he pulled on them every three beats, the way heat radiated from him, how his breath fanned his neck every now and then. He felt him everywhere.

He vaguely thought that all of the alcohol he previously consumed, plus the noise and lights were probably be messing with his senses. But even above the music, above all of the smoke and vapor and everything else, there was only Adam.

Another minute passed and he told himself to stop being pathetic and make the first move because none of this was in any way heterosexual. So he gripped Adam’s hips a little tighter and pulled him closer, Adam’s reaction was intimidate and as if he was about to do the same thing, he placed one of his thighs between Jordan’s as one of his hands moved down his spine, getting a shiver in response.

“ _I’ll eat you like a cannibal…_ ”

Adam’s breathy voice was right by Jordan’s ear as he sang and he wanted to blame it on the song really, he did. Surely the lyrics weren’t meant to sound sweet and nice, but somehow Adam managed to make them sound five times filthier than they already were and Jordan could only blush like a thirteen year old hearing the word sex for the first time.

He slipped one of his hands up Adam’s shirt and dragged his nails over his lower back, not hard enough to leave marks but surely hard enough to get a something, anything in return.

Adam panted against his neck as he unabashedly grinded against him and as Jordan shut his eyes in pleasure he could’ve sworn he saw stars.

“Anywhere you want it, you can have it,” Adam breathed against his ear and Jordan was done with keeping his sanity at bay. He yanked at Adam’s hair and pushed their foreheads together.

“Seriously Lallana, where the fuck were you all this time?”

Adam had a delirious smirk as he looked at him, pupils blown wide.

“On the office next door,” he mumbled before smashing their lips together.

Adam’s kisses were just like him; forceful and cocky, but also sensual and passionate. He took his time driving Jordan up a wall, biting his lip hard enough for it to feel really damn good and invading Jordan’s mouth with his tongue, making sure to explore every inch of it.

Jordan was just as eager as he brought Adam’s hips down hard agains his own, swallowing all of Adam’s gasps and moans. He was used to being in control, he liked it, but there was something about Adam. Something about the way he kissed and about the way he smelled and laughed and smirked and sang all those dirty words at him, it just made him insane with the need to let Adam do whatever he wanted with him.

They broke apart gasping for breath as if they’ve just ran a marathon.

“So Hendo,” Adam mouthed his neck. “Yours or mine?”


End file.
